Cuñado
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Alluka sería la causante de un conflicto entre los dos mejores amigos?


Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece.

Todos sabemos que el sexo de Alluka no está 100% confirmado, aunque sigo en la creencia de que es hombre. Sin embargo, en esta historia es niña.

.

* * *

Cuñado.

.

Estaba ahí; de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Observaba sin hacer el menor ruido por la ventana, sigiloso de no ser descubierto mientras espiaba. La verdad es que tenía ganas de saltar encima, gritando y haciendo escándalo, pero creyó que lo mejor era esperar a ver si algo más pasaba. Para su fortuna —o mejor dicho, para fortuna de la supuesta víctima— nada más ocurrió. Sólo los vio ahí, uno junto al otro, conversando animadamente. _"Pero se sonríen demasiado"_, pensaba. Estaba realmente celoso.

Killua se lanzó de un salto a la cama, cuando vio que Gon se daba la vuelta para entrar a la habitación, fingiendo que apenas se estaba despertando.

—¿Y Alluka? —Preguntó el albino cínicamente, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Gon se tensó por un momento, pero trató de responder lo más natural posible. —En la terraza —se rascó la cabeza—. Estuvimos conversando largo rato, ella es muy agradable. —El carmín que cubrió las mejillas del moreno no pasó desapercibido por el Zoldyck, pero este hizo caso omiso.

Hace aproximadamente seis meses que, a causa de esas fuerzas universales, Gon andaba de travesía en una isla, isla en la que coincidentemente, Killua y Alluka se encontraban paseando. Después de tres años sin verse, reencontrarse fue la gloria. No podían ni querían separarse de nuevo, así que los tres emprendieron en el mismo rumbo.

Todo iba de maravillas para Killua; tenía consigo a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo a su lado. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los meses comenzó a notar que Gon y Alluka empezaban a llevarse muy bien. Demasiado bien para su gusto. Pasaban tiempo juntos a solas, sobre todo cuando Killua se las daba de perezoso. Y no es que él desconfiara de su mejor amigo pero…. ¡Se trataba de su hermanita!

Exactamente, Gon y Alluka se habían vuelto muy íntimos. En primeras instancias, sólo fue un acercamiento para conocerse más; la Zoldyck para conocer mejor a quien había sacado a su hermano de aquella horrible vida en la mansión, y el joven cazador para adentrarse más en la persona más cercana a su mejor amigo. Sí, Gon quería ser un amigo cercano también para Alluka, pero cosas van, cosas vienen y un día, mientras Killua decidió no acompañarlos en un paseo nocturno por quedarse jugando en el casino del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, fue que ambos notaron que se gustaban.

Dicha situación los tenía a ambos bastante temerosos, sobre todo a Gon. Eso le había impedido al moreno decirle a Alluka lo que pasaba con él cada vez que la tenía cerca. Sabía que si Killua se enteraba dejaría la grande, después de todo, a él mismo le constaba hasta dónde llegaban sus celos. ¿Qué haría el día que se supiera todo? Seguro haría puré de Gon. Sí, seguro sería eso.

Alluka por su parte, si bien no sentía temor por contarle abiertamente a su hermano, comprendía al joven Frecss y tampoco hablaba directamente del tema. Eran como niños pequeños; salían, se sonrojaban en presencia del otro y compartían muchos momentos, pero ninguno abría la boca con una especie de declaración más clara.

Obviamente, nada de esto era desconocido para Killua. Muchas veces los seguía a escondidas, mirando con recelo cada movimiento, escuchando cada palabra y analizando cada expresión facial y corporal. Cierto era que ya tenían diecisiete años, Alluka dieciséis y eso los hacía adolescentes… ¿pero es que acaso Gon no podía poner sus ojos en otra chica que no fuera ella? No sabía bien qué pensar al respecto, o cómo iba actuar el día en que uno de los dos abriera la boca. ¿Y si tan sólo le comunicaban que ya eran novios? ¿Y si los encontraba en algo muy íntimo, como besándose o peor? No, si eso último llegaba a ocurrir, definitivamente Gon era hombre muerto.

Debido a todo esto, los últimos días se habían vuelto muy tensos entre los tres. Gon estaba siempre con esa cara de culpa, mientras Killua observaba a los otros dos con expresión de detective. Alluka trataba de ser la conciliadora, pero lógicamente no estaba dando resultado.

—¡Es suficiente! —Exclamó de pronto la pelinegra, furiosa de ver cómo los dos amigos se sostenían las miradas fijamente. Los dos cazadores dejaron de comer al instante y la quedaron viendo; Killua con rostro de victoria y Gon nervioso como él sólo—. Hermano, hay algo de lo que debes enterarte —declaró—. Gon, lo lamento, pero no soporto esta situación, verlos así me pone muy mal —la expresión resignada del moreno la animó a seguir hablando. —Gon y yo nos hemos estado viendo como más que amigos, Killua. —Soltó.

Ahí estaba, lo que tanto él quería saber. Por algún motivo, no se sentía molesto. No era tan terrible si salía de labios de Alluka. Pero a su amigo parecía que un ratón le comió la lengua.

—¿No tienes nada qué decir al respecto, Gon? —Inquirió el albino con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Este…Bueno… Yo…No quería que te enojaras, Killua. Por eso no encontraba el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Sé cuánto te importa Alluka, y no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

¿Qué cómo se lo iba a tomar? ¿Qué cómo se lo iba a tomar? ¿Acaso estaba jugando? Muy mejor amigo sería, pero de esta no se salvaba, iba a freírlo por completo. Hasta que vio a su hermana menor a los ojos. Ella se veía esperanzada, feliz. Gon la hacía feliz, igual que a él, sólo que de manera diferente.

Fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas, dijo: — ¿Tan troglodita me crees? Debieron decirlo antes, como si pudieran ocultarme algo de todas maneras, su cara de bobos cuando están juntos es demasiado evidente. ¿En serio creyeron que no lo había notado ya?

Hubo un relajo inmediato por parte de los aludidos tras esas palabras. Después de la cena, ambos estaban en la terraza, como siempre, conversando muy de cerca.

—Eso no estuvo tan mal —soltó la chica.

—Sí —dijo Gon en un suspiro—. Alluka, yo….

Pero su frase se vio interrumpida por el llamado de Killua, alegando que necesitaba mostrarle algo de suma importancia. Cuando el moreno volvió al lado de la muchacha, un gran chichón se asomaba en su cabeza.

—¿¡Estás bien?! ¿Qué era lo que quería mi hermano? —Preguntó preocupada.

Gon rió de buena gana antes de contestar. —Estoy bien —aseguró—. Killua sólo quería mostrarme las consecuencias que sufriría si llegaba a hacerte daño, aunque sabe que eso jamás va a ocurrir.

Alluka infló las mejillas y se puso de pie. Era hora de que alguien pusiera a su hermano mayor en su lugar.

.

* * *

.

No tengo idea qué es todo esto. Sólo desperté esta mañana con la idea fija en la mente y bueno, apenas tuve un tiempito la escribí. No me odien, yo sólo obedezco a mi maldito cerebro.


End file.
